


Campfire.

by footballffbarbiex



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footballffbarbiex/pseuds/footballffbarbiex
Summary: This was requested!Antoine’s girlfriend takes him camping and away from his home comforts.





	Campfire.

Antoine had watched as she ran off, her backpack and ponytail bouncing with every step she took. Only when she was fully satisfied with the spot, that had changed three times, was he able to put down the equipment and have a breather.  
“You know, I don’t think this spot is right.” She says, her hands are on her hips and she’s looking across the field. Antoine pauses, his teeth grit together and he wants to strangle her for saying it.  
“Where would be better?” He asks, trying to keep his tone light. When she turns, a grin is on her face and he feels himself relax. “Don’t.” He warns as she sways her way towards him laughing.  
“You’d really pick it all back up and move?”  
“If that’s what it took to make you happy. The fear was real though. Don’t play me like that.”

She stands on her tiptoes and wraps her hands around the back of his neck. Despite him being mocked for his shortness, he towers above her 5”1 frame and adores the way she feels in his arms.  
“I couldn’t resist.” She chimes, her lips brushing his as her fingers play with the soft curls that gather at the base of his neck. “For someone so chill, you’re pretty easy to wind up.”  
“For someone so small, you’re hugely annoying.”  
“You’re one to mention height.” She raises an eyebrow and pulls away from him. He shakes his head and looks around. They had around three hours left of sunlight and he was eager to start putting the tent together. 

He was going to hate every second of this, but she’d spoken about her childhood and going camping with her family. The laughs they’d have and the good memories she had of them sitting around the campfire just enjoying each other’s company.  
“Considering you get photographed everywhere with fans coming up to us, this is probably the only get away I can have with you where we can have our privacy.”  
“Until someone from an escaped mental institution comes up to us. I’ve seen enough horror films to know how this ends.”  
“Why is it any time I mention camping, you have to bring up someone who has escaped?”

While he tries to assemble the tent, she starts to construct a campfire using bricks and finding wood. She watches with amusement as he struggles.  
“What’s wrong Antoine? Can’t get it up?” He scowls at her in response, choosing to ignore her quip and rather than give her the satisfaction of a reply. She pouts, disliking his choice of reaction, or rather lack of, but leaves him to it. 

Several broken poles, one injured Antoine and a roaring fire later, they lay with their empty food containers beside them and a beer in hand. She lays with her back against his chest, a thick blanket over their legs, his arm over her torso and her fingers stroking his arm absentmindedly.  
It was quiet, the sky was splashed with orange, pink with a purple haze, birds were flying overhead back to their nests and they hadn’t seen anymore woodland animals for some time. 

“Well? Other than the slightly metallic tinge to the slightly burnt food, how are you finding it? Being out here in the wilderness.”  
She turns her head to look up at him. His bright blue eyes are focused on the flames, his cheek dips as he chews on it from the inside, no doubt lost in thought. She takes a moment to look over his features. He usually shifts uncomfortably when he catches her staring at him and he’ll pull a stupid expression to throw her off, make her laugh and distract her. Almost a year later, she still can’t believe she’s able to wake up next to him.  
She watches him blink, pull himself back to reality and realizes she’s looking at him.  
“Did you say something or are you doing that freaky stalker thing again?” She rolls her eyes and tries not to smile.  
“Even out here, alone, I can’t hold your attention. Disappointing.” She shakes her head and repeats her question.  
“It’s peaceful. Well, with us just being us two. It’s nice to just relax. Not to worry about anything. I can see how you would like this with many people though.” It was too easy for him to now picture their friends here too. The noise, the laughter, music playing and the drunken antics that would follow.  
He knew someone would end up catching fire, probably him, some would no doubt sneak off to have drunken sex, also could be him, and someone, probably his girlfriend, would try to tell ghost stories and end up being too scared to sleep for the rest of the night. Aside from setting himself on fire, the idea interested him. Not that he’d tell her this. She’d see it as another win but he would definitely try to suggest it in a way that makes her think it was her idea if she wasn’t already thinking about it. 

“I knew you’d like it,” she says happily, lifting the bottle and taking a swig. “Thank you for coming out here with me. Away from your luxuries,” she kisses the dip between his collarbones and moves so that she’s on her side. She puts her bottle down and wraps her arms around his waist.  
“I can’t help that I like being at home. With showers, food and yes, my games consoles. I’m not cut out for washing from a bottle of water and smelling like damp.”  
“You just smell like you. Quit complaining.” She knows he’s smiling without having to look at him. “Would you come back out here, even if it wasn’t just us two? Making it less peaceful? Less relaxing? Many more smelly, damp bodies to contend with.”  
“I might consider it.” He pretends to think it over. “Your BBQ skills leaves a lot to be desired. It’s OK you killing me off with food poisoning but others too? Risky. What would you do with the bodies? You’re only little. That’s a lot of lifting or dragging. Then you’ve got to dig the graves. It would have to be as deep as you are tall. You might not get out. Then what?” She hits his arm and he laughs, stopping abruptly when something rustles nearby. 

She feels him freeze up, his eyes darting around but he’s unable to see anything in the darkness.  
“Antoine.” She whispers, only to be shushed by him. She feels his grip on her tighten, his body stiffens as he tries to see if anyone is there. “I’m sure it’s just an animal.” He shushes her again, straining to hear anything.  
She jumps, her body jolting causing him to copy her and a squeal escapes his lips as she laughs.  
“Don’t fucking do that me.” He says sitting up, his hand grasping at his chest as he tries to breathe normally. “I shit myself.”  
“Scared it was the escaped patient?” She follows with a ghostly noise and wiggles her fingers at him. He closes his hand over hers and squeezes a little too hard while raising his eyebrow.  
“Not cool.” He growls at her, feeling stupid as she laughs hard.  
“You looked adorable trying to be all protective though.”  
“I’ll look adorable when I’m kicking your ass into next month too.”  
“If this is how you are just us two, then I’m definitely planning another. A big one. Prepare yourself.”  
“Two can definitely play this game.”


End file.
